The King
The''' King''' is the royal monarch of the kingdom, yet performs little ruling himself. Instead, his hedonistic lifestyle is an indicator of how removed he is from the Villagers’s problems, and that he cares more about himself than his subjects. Role The''' King''' is the initial designated main antagonist, but is later revealed to be nothing more than a obese slob who enjoys his luxuries in life - and little else. That being said, he isn’t evil by nature, but he indulges in his hedonistic lifestyle and leaves all governing to his appointed people - the Chief Executive most notably. Due to the King’s unawareness of the Chief Executive’s evil plots, the Villagers resent the King instead for his apparent discrimination against the common folk - the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance being proof of their grievances. They continue to undermine his authority - such as freeing the Baby Dragon to cut off power to the King’s Castle - and desire to seize power from his grasp. Appearance The''' King‘s''' signature piece of apparel is his golden crown, which he adorns atop his head at all times. He also wears a speedo, and dons a simple pink robe, all of which is too casual for a proper ruling authority to wear in public. Finally, his beard is overgrown, and serves as proof of his sloth-like attitude in life. Considering the existence of all the propaganda and statues which portray the King as being lean and muscular, it can be assumed he has the potential to be rather good looking, but he chooses to indulge himself rather than take proper care of his health. The Web Series The King made a few appearances, and while it appeared at first he was the evil mastermind behind the Villagers’s perils, it soon become apparent he was nothing more than a puppet for a sinister business leader. Stage Five The King appeared in this stage on the balcony of the King’s Castle, having congratulated Dan for helping the King’s Guards fight the Dragon which had assaulted the King’s Castle earlier. When the King tried to shake Dan’s hand, the Player ordered Dan to instead consume a large amount of alcoholic drinks; this caused Dan to become a wild party animal, which excited the King. Throughout the night, the King egged on Dan’s alcohol-fueled spree of crass partying. However, this soon came to an end; Josie and the Baby Dragon managed to escape the dungeon in the sewers, and flew off with Dan in tow. The King was saddened by this turn of events, as he believed himself to have found a kindred spirit in Dan, and was now alone once more. Stage Seven Like the previous stage, the King made several - yet brief - appearances littered throughout the stage. He was first seen exiting the bathroom, right when the Chief Executive was done explaining his next project to bring power back to the King’s Castle: a Villager powered treadmill. Upon seeing the King, the Chief Executive cut off power to his presentation in order to hide any evidence of corruption. Then the King opened up his own powerpoint presentation to announce with glee the size of the feces he had just defecated, much to the disgust and apathy of the chairmen within the room. After a time, while the King was using the bathroom, the lights were seen being turned on once more; this was due to the success of the treadmill which now powered the King’s Castle, though the King was unaware (or simply didn’t care) that innocent Villagers would be forced to operate the treadmill. Later, the King woke up from another one of his wild parties, and urinated over the edge of the balcony from his personal bar on top of the King’s Castle, only to get caught in the act by the Villagers. He realized the Villagers had begun a riot, and even destroyed a statue of the King. He panicked, and ran for safety in his personal bathroom in order to keep himself safe, leaving it up to the Chief Executive and the King’s Guards to handle the enraged Villagers. Stage Eight The King made a short appearance in this stage, and was seen inside his personal bathroom. Several chairmen had joined him, having tried to hide from the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance whom invaded the King’s Castle, and become disgusted at the King firing off a huge dump inside his toilet. However, the Ninja Rebels- having been tipped off about the King’s location by a captured member of the King’s Guards - found the King, and executed the chairmen hiding inside. When the King stepped outside, he saw Dan and rejoiced, having believed he was there to save the day. Instead, Dan observed with apathy as the Ninja Rebels executed the King. Then the leader of the Resistance, having crowned himself with the King’s crown, declared himself as King Resistance. Later on, the level reset due to King Resistance having destroyed the entire King’s Castle - including everyone inside - with bombs planted in the sewers by his men; this revived the King and everyone else back to life. However, Dan sided once more with the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance, thus repeating the sequence of events all over again. The Game There are very little differences between the official game and the web series variant of Stage Eight where the King is concerned. The only notable difference is he didn’t react to Dan’s appearance when forced to step outside. Fright Zone The''' King''' made a cameo during the portal sequence in the final level's ending cutscene. Professor Brains attempted to flee from the player-controlled character and Barry Steakfries by creating several portals to different locations. One of these locations include the''' King's''' bathroom, where he smiles at the player-controlled character - having become interested in the events that had transpired. The King then joined the group, and was seen running through portals in the Inn. After the player-controlled character and Barry Steakfries defeated Professor Brains, the''' King''' jumped through the portal which duo left through earlier, and became interested in where he ended up before attempting to return to his bathroom. Unfortunately for him, the portal closed on him, leaving him stranded there. Other Media The King makes a cameo inside the Halfbrick game Booster Raiders during the "Portal Mania" special event. On one of the maps, the King can be seen inside his bathroom, watching the spectators with interest as they appear from portals which lead into his bathroom. This is a reference to the Fright Zone DLC in the Dan the Man series, except this time around the King was wise to not follow the portal jumpers. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series